


Lazy night in and a movie

by PennyRosethy



Category: The Rosy Ones
Genre: A little pining, F/M, Female Reader, Grinding, Making Out, hint at public sex kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyRosethy/pseuds/PennyRosethy
Summary: Just a heated makeout between 2 FWB, Inspired by a character from a IF demo, The Rosy Ones.
Relationships: Chai Santiago x F!reader
Kudos: 1





	Lazy night in and a movie

**Author's Note:**

> So attempt at smutty fanfiction again. This time for IF game The Rosy Ones, @rosykingdom on tumblr.  
> I love this demo and love Chai so much.  
> Probably not got his personality right but its pretty much just smutty so hopefully won’t matter too much!  
> Also I still suck at endings so its a little abrupt!

It had started with a lazy night in and a movie, which had evolved into a few kisses here and there and eventually devolved completely into a heated makeout session on the couch.

You were currently straddling Chai’s lap, grinding slowly down against him. He’s kissing you slowly, too slowly for the desire that’s starting to burn through you. He’s taking his time, his teeth softly nibbling at your bottom lip. You can taste the sweetness of the mango icecream he’d had a while ago still lingering on his tongue. Chai’s right hand moves from your waist round to your lower back, trying to pull you closer. His left hand slides into your hair and you can’t stop the shiver and quiet moan as he gently pulls.

Your relationship with Chai has bounced pretty quickly from friends to friends with benefits and had recently started feeling like it was evolving into more.  
Chai pulls back to look at you, and as you gaze back at him, you realise with a feeling almost akin to panic that you are in love him. A fact you had buried and had been desperately trying to ignore, now hitting you so hard it takes your breath away. Suddenly afraid he will be able to read it in your expression you bury your face into his neck and start to leave little kisses along his collarbone, before nipping sharply just under the neckline of his shirt.  
The hiss he makes as you do so sends another pulse of arousal through you but you smooth your tongue over the forming bruise in apology. “Be careful” he huffs at you, “I have a shoot tomorrow” His voice is hoarse, almost strained and you can tell he is trying to sound reprimanding but you know different.  
“You’ll just have to be careful” You tease, still peppering his neck with little kisses and licks. “You’re a professional aren’t you? If you stand still they won’t see it”

He doesn’t comment but tugs your hair lifting you back up again to claim your lips once more. You are both still slowly grinding against each other. A continuous movement that is almost subconscious at this point. You move your hips a little harder, trying to increase the pleasurable friction, and he groans loudly rocking his hips up in response, his arm tightening around your waist.  
Chai’s right hand moves from the small of your back down your ribs to hook his fingers beneath the hem of your shirt and push it up an inch. As he starts to slide over the bare skin of your hip and travel upwards you shiver before loosely grabbing his wrist to stop him.  
“We probably shouldn’t, Chai. We shouldn’t do this here” You start, desperately trying to control your breathing as you glance hesitantly down the hallway towards the bedrooms. “Matias and Akira are still home”

“So? The others will probably be back soon as well,” His breath is cool against your skin as he nibbles along your earlobe, “We didn’t get caught last time”  
That was true, it had been exciting and incredibly hot but having two roommates actually in the apartment where they could walk out any second felt slightly more daunting than having sex over the kitchen table in an empty apartment. The threat of potentially getting caught didn’t feel as intimidating as the almost certain potential of getting caught, but despite the nerves it did nothing to stop the pulse of arousal that surged through you at the thought of being walked in on.  
Chai watches you intently before reaching up to stroke his thumb over your bottom lip. “We can stop if you want. Or move. No pressure” Almost on impulse you open your mouth and your tongue darts out to lick him. He lets you take the tip of his thumb inside your mouth, grey eyes locked with yours, his pupils fully blown as he watches you. You let your teeth graze lightly across the pad of his thumb and he moans loudly, his hips snapping up to grind hard against you. He is hard, pressing into you in just the right place for shocks of pleasure to course through you as you grind back. You tease him a little more and slowly slide your tongue around his thumb, sucking hard before letting it go with a pop.  
He instantly leans forward, claiming your mouth with his, both of you making more noise than you really should be. The sudden sense of urgency and desire almost overwhelming. His hands are wandering. One slowly dipping back under the hem of your shirt. The other stroking up your thigh and under your skirt to brush against the edge of your panties.  
You whimper as his fingers brush against the underside of your breast, a whimper that you can’t stop turning into an embarrassingly loud moan when his thumb moves to stroke firmly over your nipple.

Just as his fingers start to slip under the elastic of your panties you hear movement from the direction of the bedrooms, making you break away from the kiss with a soft curse, both of you panting hard.  
Eyes on the hallway you listen for any indications of movement, expecting to hear or see Matias or Akira but you hear nothing else. Chai is still, watching the rapid rise and fall of your chest as your try to catch your breath before removing both his hands from under your clothes to rest casually on your bare thighs with a small smile, the thin gold bracelet on his wrist feeling cool against your flushed skin. 

“No pressure“ he repeats. You want more, want to continue but you’re not entirely sure you’re ready for fucking on the common room couch so publicly just yet. Especially as it’s your friends and roommates that are so close by, and especially with how loud Chai can get. So you slide back away from him slightly and bite your lip, a move his eyes flicker down to watch intently before he reaches up to tuck a curl of your hair behind your ear. A gesture that feels surprisingly intimate and makes your heart tighten painfully. A feeling you wonder if Chai notices or echoes as you feel him tense and see the tiniest twitch of a frown ever so faintly across his brow before it’s gone and he pulls his hand away with a mischievous grin. 

You just know he is going to tease you with some gods-awful joke so you speak up before he has the chance. “Later, your Majesty” You intended to sound teasing, a playful dig at one of his favourite role-plays but it comes out sounding a little more needy than you liked. Although it does have the effect you wanted. Chai half heartedly glares at you, torn between desire at the tease and annoyance at having his chance to tease you interrupted. You smile, biting back a laugh at his pout, and dart forward to press a quick chaste kiss to his cheek, catching him off guard before pushing yourself off his lap to sit down next to him on the couch.  
“But let’s finish the movie first” desperately trying to ignore the fluttering in your chest as you pretend not to notice the blush staining his cheeks from your surprise kiss.


End file.
